


[VD]GIFT

by pakaniao



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21659956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pakaniao/pseuds/pakaniao
Summary: 哥的骑马护腿实在是太可了，骑蛋也是可以的！
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 29





	[VD]GIFT

**Author's Note:**

> 哥的骑马护腿实在是太可了，骑蛋也是可以的！

但丁垂着头，发丝遮住了他的脸颊。  
他跪在地上，臀部坐在腿上，手被绑在背后。绑住他的绳子紧的他黑色的棉质长袖仿佛都被切割成了几节，鲜红的绳子在手腕处还绑了个漂亮的蝴蝶结，衬的他像是个准备被开封的礼物——事实也差不多。  
在一片寂静之中，但丁听到了清脆但略显沉闷的脚步声，是皮靴踏在地面发出的响声。  
他微微抬起头，他的双胞胎哥哥，维吉尔正从黑暗中走出来。  
他身上带着冷冽的气息，混杂着一丝不易察觉的血腥味。  
但丁哼笑出声，他懒洋洋的抬起头，目光追随着维吉尔的靠近。  
“维吉——你想要干点什么？”但丁喉结滚动，不得不说的是他有些隐约的期待。  
“闭嘴，但丁。”  
阎魔刀的刀鞘末端冰冷的贴上但丁的唇角，比起警告更像是一种漫不经心的触探，它挑开但丁微张的嘴，挤进去戳压着但丁的舌头。  
维吉尔眯起眼睛，他的胞弟但丁此刻正回望着他，目光中带着挑衅。  
他将刀鞘往那张柔软的，薄的嘴唇里塞的更深，但丁梗了一下，口腔的温度不足以将这冰凉的东西温热，维吉尔旋转刀把，但丁只能尽可能张开嘴，相比起口腔的嫩软来说粗糙的刀鞘在维吉尔并不算温柔的动作中来回蹭磨让他感觉嘴中都有些麻痹。  
不能再深了。  
维吉尔将刀鞘插到但丁的喉头，可能并不算深，但丁咽反射让维吉尔在未尽兴之前将捣的湿漉漉的刀鞘从但丁口中抽了出来。  
“咳咳……”但丁剧烈的咳嗽，随即肩头被强硬的抬起，但丁抬起头，他眼眶泛红，眼中是生理咳嗽带出的眼泪。  
但丁的唇色现在看来分外湿润，维吉尔甚至想低下头亲口品尝，不过就目前来说，还不到拆礼物的时候。  
维吉尔踩在但丁的肩膀，让他仰起身子，但丁自然从维吉尔大开的胯下看到了他哥并不打算掩饰的欲望——那胀鼓鼓沉甸甸的，让但丁不可避免的回想起来每次被那东西捅的汁水四溢的时刻。  
“老哥，你也太奇怪了，玩舌头就能勃起——呃。”  
被擦的锃亮的皮靴轻轻踩在但丁裆前，止住了但丁的话头。  
“你也一样。”维吉尔勾起唇角，抬腿将但丁踢倒在地。  
但丁倒在地上，忍不住闷笑出声，他们都是一样奇怪。  
维吉尔居高临下，踩在弟弟的皮带上，他鞋尖撩起但丁的衣服，冰冷的触感混合着不容错视的情欲，但丁感觉自己真的像一个正在被拆开的礼物。  
维吉尔的皮靴将衣服往上推，他并没有用太多力气，但是那足够挑拨，但丁从鼻中哼出声音，维吉尔将他的衣服堆到脖颈处，但丁整个胸膛都暴露在空气中，或许觉得这样过于缓慢，但丁有些不满的想坐起身。  
维吉尔连同被推起的那些衣角一起将但丁再度踩在地上，但丁不满的哼哼两声，听话的抬起下巴，将那些衣服压到自己的脖子下面。  
现在维吉尔的目光落到了但丁胸上，那对仿佛女人大罩杯一般大的胸肌出乎意料的柔软，上面两粒乳头已经坚硬，维吉尔盯着那儿，然后是皮靴……  
冰冷坚硬的皮靴尖端碾在乳头的那一刻，但丁猛的一颤，维吉尔碾磨在乳尖上，毫不怜惜。  
但丁呻吟一声，他觉得有些疼，但是比疼更炙热的东西充斥着他的身体，这种感觉让他情不自禁的在维吉尔脚下扭动，想要逃离这种陌生的情潮，捆住他手臂的绳子很好的限制了他的行动，无法逃开维吉尔笼罩的范围。  
维吉尔收回脚的时候，但丁被碾踩的那边乳尖已经又红又肿了，可怜兮兮的立在那里，肌肤大片的泛红，但丁咬着自己的衣角，侧躺着微微喘息，他眼眶的红痕未消，维吉尔让他的身体敏感的不行，被熟悉插入的穴口早就渴望着被撑开挺进的对待，流出的体液沾湿了裤子，黏糊至极。  
维吉尔还不打算品尝他的礼物，他蹲下身子，不容拒绝的将但丁并拢的双腿打开，伸出手拢住但丁那鼓翘的一团，手掌轻轻的来回摩擦。  
隔靴搔痒并不能帮助到但丁分毫，只是让他更加难受，他浑身颤抖，仿佛隔着玻璃怎么都挠不到玩具的猫，他试图合并双腿，但是失败了，维吉尔不轻不重的触摸让他感觉被悬在空中，最终他还是忍不住道：“维吉——”  
但丁求饶了，他像小时候那样用软绵绵的声音，幼犬讨好般的腔调来呼唤他的哥哥。  
维吉尔手下一用力，但丁猝不及防，维吉尔甚至都没怎么抚慰他，但丁就在这重重的一下抚摸中颤抖着在裤子里射出了。  
但丁大脑空白，大口大口喘息着，他比之前更加颤抖，身体也泛起了潮红。  
维吉尔解开但丁的皮带，几乎无视幼弟微不可查的反抗，就像是在解开一只被煮熟的，五花大绑的大闸蟹，但丁裤子里全是黏糊的体液，维吉尔像看到了鲜美的蟹黄，他慢慢俯下身去，轻声唤道：“但丁——”  
现在，到了品尝礼物的时刻了。


End file.
